PSP2i: Der Beginn des Endes
by Meisterlink
Summary: An einem normalen Tag in einer GRM Forschungseinrichtung passiert etwas seltsames und ein wichtiges 'Objekt' ist verschwunden. Was plant das schwarzhaarige Mädchen? Wofür braucht sie das gestohlene 'Objekt? (Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity)
1. Kapitel 1: Das mysteriöse Mädchen

In einer GRM Forschungseinrichtung

„Wow. Egal wo ich hinsehe, überall ist nur die neueste Technologie. Na ja es ist immerhin GRM. Ich glaube sie würden es nicht mal bemerken, wenn wir etwas kleines mitnehmen würden."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das eben gesagt hast Emilia."

„Komm schon Meisterlink. Das war nur ein Witz."

„Wir sind nun schon seit über einem halben Jahr Partner, also solltest du so langsam wissen, das ich bei so etwas keinen Spaß verstehe."

„Wie auch immer. Uns zu so einer großen Einrichtung zu schicken ist zwar schön und gut, aber was genau sollen wir hier machen?"

In dem Moment als Emilia fertig mit reden war öffnete sich eine Tür hinter uns und ein Mann mit sehr heller Haut und weißen Haaren betrat den Raum.

„Ich bin mehr als erfreut euch diese Frage zu beantworten."

„Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Weißes Haar, das ein Auge verdeckt und hellere Haut, als ein Human eigentlich hätte. Ist er vielleicht so ein Duman, die so plötzlich erschienen sind deren Ursprung unbekannt ist?

„Vergebt mir. Wo sind nur meine Manieren? Ich heiße Hyuga Ryght und ich werde ich durch diese Einrichtung führen."

„Aber ich sollte dem Heiligen Licht danken, dass ich den Retter von Gurhal treffen darf. Nein... Es ist mehr als das. Es ist auch noch eine wunderschöne junge Dame. Wenn du etwas Zeit hast könnten wir ja einen liebevollen Abend mit einander verbringen und uns besser kennenlernen."

Als Hyuga das sagte, wurde Emilias Gesicht leuchtend rot.

„Wie... Wie auch immer. Wir wurden hierher geschickt, um 'etwas' zu untersuchen?"

„Ja bitte kommt mit mir."

Hyuga führte uns in den nächsten Raum, wo ich anfing Musik zu hören, weil mir das zu langweilig war. Ich hatte die Musik aber leise genug, um das Gespräch noch mit verfolgen zu können.

(Kirameku namida wa hoshi ni)

„Hier. Das ist es. Das wurde den anderen auf GRM-Grundstück gefunden. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es nur aus wie ein 'gewöhnlicher schwarzer Edelstein' oder?"

(Kaze ni nori sora wo kazaru)

Ich bemerkte einen in der Luft schwebenden, schwarzen Stein, der wie eine Art Drei-Dimensionaler Stern geformt war und eine etwas 'düstere' Stimmung von sich gibt.

(Tsukiakari kumo ni togiretemo)

„'Gewöhnlicher Edelstein' sagtest du. Heißt das, dass es mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Edelstein ist? Weißt du denn irgendwas über diesen Stein?"

(Boku wo terasu)

Okay ich glaube ich mach die Musik jetzt erst einmal aus. Es scheint interessant zu werden.

„Ja. Und das ist ja gerade das Problem. Wir wissen überhaupt nichts darüber. Deswegen bat ich euch zwei hierher. Die Personen mit der höchsten Autorität in der Subspace-Forschung."

„Ähm ja... Ich bin nicht Teil der Forschung am Subspace. Also WIESO sollte ich auch herkommen?"

„Was ist mit den Anderen, die mit Subspace zu tun hatten?"

„Das ist es ja. Die wissen rein gar nichts."

„Also weder wo er herkommt, noch was er alles kann? Nochmal die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung?"

„Genau. Wir tappen komplett im Dunkeln."

Wir betraten den nächsten Raum, wo sich etwas 'bizarres' abspielte. Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einer weißen Uniform mit weißem Rock und schwarzen Leggings streckte ihre Hand nach dem Stein aus

„Hier ist ja Jemand."

„Wer sind sie? Was machen sie hier?"

Also das Hyuga ignoriert wird war ja klar. Warte was?

Auf einmal wurde es strahlend hell, so dass ich meine Augen bedecken musste. Aber genau so schnell konnte man wieder sehen.

„Der Stein ist... verschwunden?"

Jetzt wo Emilia es sagt, wo ist der Stein ich sehe ihn hier nirgends.

„Das macht dann bereits 104..."

Ähm... 104 von WAS genau... Hat sie vorher etwa schon 103 solcher Steine gefunden?

„Hey das ist ein Privatgelände. Sie mögen zwar eine atemberaubende Schönheit sein,aber ich kann trotzdem nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass sie dieses Gelände ohne Erlaubnis betraten. Wenn sie mir sagen können was sie machen, könnte ich vielleicht ein Auge zu drücken und die Sache vergessen."

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drehte sich um und zeigte ihr Gesicht.

Trägt sie etwa eine Augenklappe? Sie scheint ebenfalls ein Duman zu sein.

„Ich lehne das Angebot ab."

„Dann werde ich wohl physisch eine Antwort aus dir heraus zwingen müssen."

„War... Warte mal, Hyuga."

„Bleibt zurück ihr Beiden. Ich habe genügend Vertrauen in meinem Können mit dem Schwert."

Hyuga und das Mädchen zogen beide ihre Schwerter. Hyuga sprintete auf das Mädchen zu und attackierte sie mit mehreren Schwerthieben. Das Mädchen konnte aber jeden einzelnen davon abblocken.

„He... Er ist gut."

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl ich werde ES benutzen."

Das Mädchen nahm ihre Augenklappe ab und schloss ihre Augen nach geringer Zeit fing an ihr Körper rot zu leuchten.

„Hier komme ich."

Das Mädchen machte einen schnellen Satz nach vorn und griff Hyuga an. Hyuga konnte den Angrif abblocken aber das Mädchen war bereits hinter ihm und beförderte ihn in die Luft und dann noch ein Schlag, den Hyuga zwar abblocken konnte aber dann sah es so aus, als ob das Mädchen so eine Art Abzug wie bei einer Pistole betätigen würde und beim Schwertrücken waren fünf Photon streifen wodurch Hyuga an die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Emilia und ich rannten zu Hyuga. Okay ich ging eher.

„Was... war das gerade. Diese plötzlichen Bewegungen. Ist das die Kraft der Dumans?"

„Nein. So eine Kraft habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Also bist du wirklich ein Duman Hyuga?"

„Ja."

„Dann mach ernst. Du kannst dich nicht zurückhalten, weil dein Gegner weiblich ist."

„Ich würde gerne das Selbe sagen, aber das Mädchen gab noch nicht alles."

Endlich mal ein Kampf gegen einen würdigen Gegner. Mein letzter Kampf gegen einen guten Gegner ist ein halbes Jahr her.

„Dann kämpfe ich gegen sie."

„Ab jetzt werde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten."

„Das ist gut denn ich wollte mich auch nicht zurückhalten."

Ich zog Ely Sion, mein derzeitiges Lieblingsschwert könnte man sagen.

„Hey. Sollen wir jetzt etwa abhauen, ohne unsere volle Stärke zu zeigen?"

„Na na na Nagisa. Du hast das ja gesagt."

„Meine Erinnerung sagt mir, dass du mir sagtest ich solle das sagen."

„Weil es eine Art Drohung sein sollte. Hör zu wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg."

„Okay."

Ich rannte dem Mädchen hinterher und konnte sie in einem größeren Raum stellen.

„Ich werde dir nicht erlauben einfach so abzuhauen."

„Wenn es sein muss. Mach dich bereit."

Das Mädchen zog wieder ihre Waffe.

Vielleicht steht ja etwas über diese Waffe in der Datenbank.

Ich scannte die Waffe, konnte aber nur den Namen herauskriegen. Steel Hearts.

Dann rannte ich auf das Mädchen zu und griff sie einmal an indem ich meine Waffe zu Kansho-Bakuya und warf beide auf sie. Dann glitt ich unter ihren Beinen durch und wechselte zurück zu Ely Sion und griff sie damit am Rücken an. Den Angriff konnte sie aber gerade so abblocken.

„Hey Nagisa."

„Ja."

„Bist du das Kumhan. Ich dachte du wärst tot. Muss ich dich etwa nochmal töten?!"

„Woher kennt der Junge Kumhan?"

„Wer bist du? Wo bist du?"

„Du kannst Wynarls Stimme hören?"

„Wynarl?"

„ Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, Nagisa wir müssen hier weg."

„Okay."

Das Mädchen machte einen Satz nach hinten und rannte wieder weg. Doch als ich ihr dieses Mal folgte konnte ich sie nicht einholen und ging zurück.

„Wo ist das Mädchen?"

„Sie konnte entkommen. Aber ich glaube sie teilt sich ihren Körper mit einem Ancient."

„Wieso?"

„Ich habe eine männliche Stimme während des Kampfes gehört, obwohl niemand in der Nähe war."

Zurück auf Clad 6 gingen Emilia und ich zu erst zu Kraz, um ihm zu sagen, dass wir zurück sind.

„Hey Onkel. Ich muss dir was sagen."

„Nicht jetzt Emilia. Ihr seid aber zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen."

„Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt?"

„Oui oui."

Na toll und da ist Chelsea.

„Ihr wurdet für den nächsten Job ausgewählt."

Na toll schon wieder Arbeit... Ich glaube so fühlt sich Emilia, wenn Shizuru ihr mal wieder keine Pause gönnt.

„Eure nächste Klientin ist gleich hier." Kraz drehte sich zur Seit und wir konnten ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht sehen.

„Was... Was machst DU hier?!"

Lange schwarze Haare, eine weiße Uniform mit weißem Rock, darunter schwarze Leggings und helle Haut und eine schwarze Augenklappe.

Das Mädchen streckte uns die Hand aus.

Ich schüttelte dem Mädchen aus reiner Höflichkeit die Hände während Emilia so aussah, als würde sie sie jeden Moment umbringen.

„Meisterlink und Emilia Percival. Ich habe auf euch zwei gewartet."


	2. Kapitel 2: Das Geheimnis der Dumans

Emilia zerrte mich und das Mädchen in mein Quartier.

„Niemand wird uns hier einfach stören können. Was planst du hier?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich deswegen so aufregst. Irgendetwas greift mich ständig an."

„Wie war das? Wenn du nicht lauter sprichst wird dir Meisterlink mit Freuden die Motivation dafür geben."

Das Emilia immer mit mir drohen muss... Kann die denn gar nichts alleine schaffen?

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere erklärte ich es doch schon bereits Fünfmal."

„Du hast es nur Dreimal erklärt."

„Wieso möchtest du, dass ich es nochmal wiederhole? Wenn ich es noch einmal erkläre, wirst du es dann verstehen?"

„Nein! Ich vertraue dir nicht!"

„Das ist sehr schwer. Kannst du es ihr denn nicht erklären? Ich möchte wirklich nicht diskutieren."

„Okay, okay." Mann das ich immer in so etwas mit reingezogen werde.

„Emilia, beruhige dich mal."

„Aber, weil sie diese furchtbare Kraft einsetzte, dachte ich, dass sie vielleicht mit Kumhan verbündet wäre."

„Jetzt ist der Witz zu weit gegangen junges Fräulein. Selbst wenn du falsch liegst, ich möchte nicht, dass du mich mit 'ihm' zusammentust. Auch wenn ich es nicht mag, verstehe ich es dennoch. Kumhan hat sich ja vor einem halben Jahr gezeigt."

„Wynarl … genug über analysieren. Beeil dich und komm raus."

„Okay, okay."

Aus dem schmalen Körper des Mädchen erschien das Bild eines großen männlichen Ancients, der eine ebenfalls große Frisur hat. Er zwinkerte Emilia und mir zu während er seinen langen Ärmel auf den Kopf des Mädchens lag.

„Alles klar ist das besser? Nett dich zu treffen junges Fräulein. Mein Name ist Wynarl, erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wie ihr sehen könnt bin ich ein Ancient. Achso, Nagisa, hast du dich auch schön ordentlich vorgestellt?"

„Nein habe ich nicht."

„Wie sollen die Beiden sich sicher um dich herum fühlen, wenn sie nicht einmal deinen Namen wissen?"

„Ist das so? Erlaubt euch mich noch einmal vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Nagisa. Erfreut euch kennenzulernen."

Emilia stand mit weit geöffneten Augen und weit geöffnetem Mund einfach so da.

„Hey. Wynarl. Die Beiden reden überhaupt nicht. Hast du mich etwa wieder angelogen?"

„Nun ich habe nichts, um darüber zu lügen und es hört sich auch nicht gerade nach einem Problem an."

„Tut mir leid. Mein Name ist Meisterlink. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass ihr beide meinen Namen bereits kennt."

„Ich glaube … HEY! Junges Fräulein was ist das Problem?"

„Emilia sag du auch etwas."

„Pe… "

„Pe?"

„DA IST EIN PERVERSER IN MEINEM ZIMMER!"

„Wa- Warte mal einen Moment. Wie kann das das Erste sein, das aus deinem Mund kommt?"

„W, wie- wieso ist soviel seiner Haut zu sehen?! Stopp! Komm mir ja nicht näher!"

„Nein nein nein. Das ist die formelle Kleidung eines Ancients. Der Ancient, der mit dir deinen Körper teilte trug doch so etwas Ähnliches oder etwa nicht?"

„Na ja, Mika trug auch recht freizügige Kleidung … Aber komm mir TROTZDEM nicht näher."

„Und bei Mika sah es eher wie ein Kleid aus."

„Mann. Das ist das erste Mal, dass mich jemand bereits nach einem so kurzen Gespräch hasst."

„Es ist deine eigene Schuld."

„Du warst doch diejenige, die ihre Waffe überall geschwungen hat und sagt, dass sie nicht reden möchte. ...Oh und das ist mal ein interessanter Name zu hören. Ihr Leute scheint ein Band mit Mika gehabt zu haben. Ich meine immerhin könnt ihr MICH sehen."

„Kennst du Mika etwa, Perversling?"

„… Nenn mich Wynarl okay? Aber ja, ich kenne Mika sogar recht gut. Ich weiß wahrscheinlich mehr über sie als ihr. Aufgrund, dass wir immer zusammen Forschungen gemacht haben. … Aber, dürfte ich mal was fragen? Was ist vor einem halben Jahr hier passiert?"

Als Wynarl diesen letzten Satz sagte, bekam Emilia einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wieso ist Mika jetzt nicht bei uns?"

„Alles klar."

Emilia erzählte ihnen alles, was vor einem halben Jahr passierte, angefangen beim Aufeinandertreffen von Emilia und mir bis hin zu Kumhans Niederlage und Mikas Verlust.

„Der Plan die Ancients auferstehen zu lassen also? Ich hielt den Plan schon immer für blöd. Danke Emilia, nun habe ich die grundsätzliche Info davon."

„Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass so etwas jemals passiert ist."

„Du … hast es 'nicht bemerkt'? Ganz Gurhal war deswegen in Aufruhr und du sagst du hast nichts bemerkt?"

„Wir hatten ein anderes Ziel zu erreichen."

„Ganz genau. Lasst mich erklären, was wir gemacht hatten. … Um grob zu sein, wir waren unterwegs, um die Quelle der Dumans zu stoppen."

„Ihr wisst den Grund der Dumans?"

„Den Hauptgrund werden wir bald wissen. Eure Situation ist etwas anders, um einfach still sitzen zu bleiben und nichts zu machen. Es ist eher so, dass ihr in eure Untersuchung in die falsche Richtung denkt."

„Unsere Untersuchung? Wie ihr zwei es angeht ist anders?"

„Das ist richtig, durch die Krise durch die ihr es geschafft hattet, dachtet ihr doch zuerst, dass ihr zuerst die Ereignisse, die mit dem 'Subspace' zu tun hatten, zu untersuchen, richtig? Zu der Zeit als ihr DEN Schluss gezogen habt, wart ihr bereits falsch. Weil es überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang gibt, seht ihr? Die Quelle sind die SEED, junges Fräulein. Du solltest uns vertrauen, weil du weißt, dass wir dich nicht anlügen."

„Warte mal … Was meint ihr damit, dass die SEED die Quelle der Dumans wären. Könnte es sein, dass ihr dahinter steckt?"

„Ich glaube, es kann nicht geändert werden, dass du natürlich denkst, dass wir dahinter stecken."

„Wenn es dazu kommt … könnte man mich, Wynarl und jeden anderen in Gurhal als Opfer behandeln."

„Hmm … Aber dennoch … Ist da etwas, das ihr vor uns verschweigt?"

„Nein. Das ist alles. Es gibt nicht gerade vieles, worüber wir an diesem Ort reden und verschweigen können."

„Wenn du schon so offen und ehrlich redest. Was ihr sagt widerspricht allem was ich bisher zu dem Fall gehört habe … Hey, Meisterlink … Ich werde jetzt mit Shizuru in Verbindung treten und versuche Beweise zu erhalten. Könntest du bitte auf diese Beiden achten?"

„Kann ich machen."

Kurz darauf verließ Emilia mein Quartier, um mit Shizuru reden zu können.

„Warte … Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dem Erklären! … Zu spät. Dieses junge Fräulein hat sich nicht mal ein bisschen um uns gekümmert. Ich hoffe das Gespräch des Mädchens, auf das wir warten, dauert nicht so lange…"

„… Meisterlink. Wynarl und ich haben einen kleinen Auftrag für dich, wenn du möchtest. Wärst du so nett und würdest für uns ein Bodyguard sein?"

„Klar… aber ich würde vorher gerne etwas fragen… Wieso mich als Bodyguard?"

„Ich habe mich für dich entschieden, weil ich denke, dass du die beste Wahl dafür wärst. Wenn du nicht in der Lage gewesen wärst Wynarl zu hören und zu sehen, wäre es schwer für dich gewesen uns das alles zu glauben. Wenn ich mich irgendwie verdächtig verhalte und mich so verhalte, als wenn ich euch verletzen würde, möchte ich, dass du mich tötest."

„Ich werde Nagisa's Meinung nicht widersprechen. Im Gegenteil ich möchte, dass du uns glaubst, so ernst ist du dich auf unserem Weg wie unser Bodyguard verhältst, werde ich dir alles, dass ich möglicherweise dir erklären kann, erklären. Ich zähle auch auf dich."

Wynarl verließ dann jetzt auch mein Quartier.

„Von hier aus gehen wir jetzt nach Neudaiz, wenn du also mein Bodyguard sein willst werde ich auf dich warten."

Mit diesen Worten verließ nun auch Nagisa mein Quartier.

Soll ich wirklich ihr Bodyguard sein? Ich meine ich werde sie töten müssen, wenn sie sich verdächtig verhält, dabei habe ich noch nie wirklich ein Lebewesen, das nicht irgendwie feindlich mir gegenüber reagierte, angegriffen. Außer als ich bei den GUARDIANs war, weswegen ich auch rausgeschmissen wurde.

Ach was soll es. Auf nach Neudaiz.

Als ich auf Neudaiz ankam musste ich erst einmal Nagisa suchen, da sie mir keinen genauen Ort nannte.

„…! … Meisterlink! Du bist wegen mir hierher gekommen…?"

„Nun ich, dein Bodyguard, kann dich ja nicht einfach alleine lassen."

„Danke. Weil ich sprechen nicht so gewohnt bin, weiß ich meist nie was ich sagen soll, aber trotzdem danke."

„Nun sollen wir weiter machen? Du weißt was wir machen müssen oder Nagisa?"

„Ja, es ist definitiv eines in der Nähe. Meine Sinne… reagieren. Wie auch immer es sollte klarer werden, wenn wir weiter gehen."

Wir gingen weiter bis plötzlich...

„Hier sind seltsame Minerale am Boden, die schwächen meine Fähigkeit, das Ziel zu spüren, ab. Tut mir leid dich das zu fragen, aber könntest du dich um diese Minerale kümmern?"

„Kein Problem."

Nachdem wir sehr viele Monster töteten und Sieben dieser Minerale zerstörten...

„Da vorne ist noch so eins…"

Auf einmal bebte die Erde und ich rutschte eine Erdspalte hinein.

„Sieht aus als ob wir getrennt wurden… Ich werde mich um die Gegner hier kümmern."

„Gut mach das."

Ich konnte sonst noch eins dieser seltsamen Minerale finden, wenn ich alle zusammenzähle müssten wir jetzt so ungefähr neun Stück zerstört haben.

Als ich weiter ging wurde es immer dunkler und dunkler, weswegen ich meine Spezialbrille, die ich immer noch von der Zeit, als ich noch bei den GUARDIANS war, hatte, verwenden musste. Aber ich konnte die Minerale trotzdem nicht sehen und ich musste Nagisa immer wieder fragen, wo so ein Mineral war. Nicht zu vergessen musste ich auch noch gegen sehr viele Monster kämpfen. Am Ende waren es dann bereits auch schon insgesamt 14 dieser Minerale zerstört.

Ich kam dann endlich aus der Erdspalte raus und fand auch sofort Nagisa.

„Nagisa."

Nagisa zog ihr Schwert und zeigte damit in meine Richtung.

„Auch du bist es nur Meisterlink. Schleich dich nicht so von hinten an mich heran. Ich hätte dich aus versehen töten können."

„Denkst du ernsthaft ein Schlag reicht aus, um mich zu töten?"

„Man da hat Nagisa dich mit Sicherheit erschreckt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein hat sie nicht Wynarl."

„Nagisa hat bisher immer alleine gekämpft, deswegen wählte ich dich als ihr Bodyguard. Wenn du nicht stark bist kannst du nicht in Nagisa's Nähe überleben. Sie glaubt, dass sie jeden in Gurhal besiegen könnte auch die, die noch kommen könnten. Ich glaube aber, dass sie zu weit geht… Das arme Ding."

„Hier sind auch wieder diese Seltsamen Minerale."

„Kannst du spüren wie viele es sind?"

„Ja es sind ungefähr Sechs Stück."

„Das sollte ja leicht sein."

Hätten wir gleichzeitig nicht auch gegen Monster kämpfen müssen, wäre es definitiv leicht gewesen. Wir schafften es aber doch alle 20 Minerale zu zerstören.

„… Weiter vorne… Da ist wer… da drin."

„Ja, da ist wer drin. Kein Fehler. Ich spüre es auch."

„Warte… Da ist jemand drin?"

„Ich will jetzt nicht das Thema wechseln, aber um die Dumans mal kurz zu erklären. Sie sind Humans, deren genetische Strukturen geändert wurden. Aber kann man wirklich sagen, dass es nur bei Humans passiert? Was denkst du?"

Danke Wynarl, für das Nichtbeantworten meiner Frage.

„Kommt!"

„Wir müssen jetzt erst einmal das, was sich da vorne befindet, besiegen. Also halten wir dieses Gespräch kurz."

Wir gingen weiter und entdeckten an einer Stelle, dass da alles verbrannt war. Auf einmal tauchte ein großes Monster, das eine Feuermähne, dessen Flammen Sieben verschiedene Farben hat, besitzt.

Ich scannte das Monster und konnte den Namen und das Attribut herausfinden.

Name: Goran-Garan  
Attribut: Feuer

Das könnte schwierig werden, weil ich keine Rüstung mit Feuerattribut habe. Egal einfach drauf los! Ich zog zuerst Kansho-Bakuya und warf beide auf das Monster. Danach holte ich Edel Fusil und schoss ihm in die Augen. Kurz darauf rannte ich auf ihn zu fing Kansho-Bakuya in der Luft auf und schlug auf ihn ein.

„Zu schwach!"

Ich packte Kansho-Bakuya wieder weg und zog Ely Sion und schlug nun so lange auf Goran-Garan ein bis er sehr schwere Blutungen hatte und selbst als Goran-Garan bereits gestorben ist schlug ich immer noch darauf ein.

„Alter er ist verrückt…"

„Aber er ist dennoch stark."

„So das war es. Monster besiegt."

Ich guckte, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre und nur die Blutflecken an meiner Kleidung, meinen Händen und meinem Gesicht zeigten, dass ein Monster gestorben ist, weil mir langweilig war.

Deswegen war ich froh bei Kämpfen meine schwarze Kleidung zu tragen.

„Ich habe es gefunden, das 105te Fragment."

„Richtig. Und nun Nagisa. Mach was du zu tun hast."

„… Verstanden."

Nagisa entfernte ihre Augenklappe und ihre Augen fingen an rot zu leuchten gefolgt von ihrem Körper. Als sie eine Hand zum Fragment entgegen streckt, verschwindet das Fragment während Nagisa die Energie davon absorbierte. So kann ich es zumindest nur erklären, da ich nicht wirklich weiß, was da passierte.

„Das ist es wonach Nagisa die ganze Zeit sucht. Der Ursprung der Dumans und wahrscheinlich auch der Grund wieso Gurhal zerfällt. Ich habe eine Geschichte für dich, wie das denn alles passiert ist und ich möchte, dass du mir zu hörst. Die Finsternis kann nicht zerstört werden. Selbst wenn du versuchst sie zu zertrümmern, zu zerschneiden, sie zu verbrennen oder zu zerschlagen, sie wird nie weggehen. Bei Licht ist es genauso. Du kannst es nicht in deiner Hand zertrümmern. Die physische Manifestation der Finsternis, also die SEED, und ihre ultimative Quelle, Dark Falz, können ebenfalls nicht ausgelöscht werden. In der Geschichte der alten Tage konnten die SEED versiegelt und Dark Falz besiegt werden. Aber die Finsternis ist nie verschwunden. Auch wenn die Finsternis kam und zerschlagen wurde, war sie immer noch da. Diese Überreste der Finsternis wurden zerstreut. Sie hatten alle Arten von negativen Effekten auf Gurhal. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt wird es sich in den bösen Hintergedanken einer Person manifestiert oder erneut zu einer anderen Zeit eine Person komplett kontrollieren können und dann von Zeit zu Zeit wird es den Punkt erreichen wo es sich wo es sich wieder komplett wieder erwecken kann. Der Aufstieg der Dumans, der jetzt passiert, ist ein Omen dafür. Deswegen versuchen wir – nein… versucht Nagisa ihr Bestes, um umherzuwandern und diese Fragmente zu sammeln. Damit das Böse in Gurhal vertrieben wird und nebenbei die Wiedergeburt Dark Falz verhindert wird."

Nagisa atmet nur noch sehr schwer und sieht auch schon sehr 'mitgenommen' aus. Immerhin hat sie bereits 105 von den Fragmenten von Dark Falz in ihrem Körper.

„Nagisa bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich… bin… in… Ord-…nung… lasst… uns… zum… nä-… chsten… Ort… gehen."

„Nagisa!"

„Mir… geht… es… gut."

Ich konnte sie gerade so in meinen Armen fangen.

„Anscheinend war es zu viel für sie… Das wäre Grund Nummer Zwei wieso du als ihr Bodyguard ausgesucht wurdest. Nagisa ist jetzt schon ganz nah an ihrem Limit. All das nur, weil sie weiterhin alleine kämpft. Alles was ich tun kann, ist vorherzusehen, wann so etwas passiert, das einzige was ich machen kann ist vorzuschlagen, was unsere nächstbeste Aktion ist. Das ist alles… Aber ich kann mich nicht um etwas wie das kümmern… Tut mir leid. Es hatte keinen Sinn dir das ganze zu erzählen. Ähm… könntest du Nagisa vielleicht für mich tragen? Wenigstens wenn sie komplett übermüdet ist können wir sie irgendwo hin tragen, wo sie sich friedlich ausruhen kann."

Und zurück auf Clad 6 musste ich mich, während ich Nagisa trug, in mein Quartier schleichen, weil ich keine Lust habe die Frage wieso ich ein schlafendes Mädchen in mein Quartier trage zu beantworten. In meinem Quartier angekommen, legte ich Nagisa auf mein Bett, damit sie sich ausruhen konnte.

„Nochmal Entschuldigung, dass du durch all diesen Ärger musstest. Da denkt man, dass sie aufgehört hat umzukippen und dann passiert es erneut. Ich bin ein wenig nett, wenn ich so eine Diagnose gebe."

„Macht nichts. Wieso ist sie denn eigentlich umgekippt?"

„Ich glaube hier würde der Satz „Sie ist fix und fertig" passen. Die Durchschnittsperson kann nicht sehen, was sie alles durchmachen muss. Es ist dadurch, dass sie die Kraft der bereits eingesammelten Fragmente verwendet. Das ist das Risiko, das Nagisa entschied auf sich zu nehmen und da ist kein anderer Weg. Aber das Nagisa so tief schläft ist selten."

„Wo wir dabei sind, ist das hier dein Raum? Tut mir leid, dass wir ihn wieder benutzen. Aber du bist ein Mann und nutzt diese Situation nicht aus?"

„Halt die Klappe! Und außerdem heißt es nicht 'Raum' sondern 'Quartier'."

Ich drehte mich um, um Nagisa nicht anzusehen.

„Komm schon, immerhin seid ihr beide die Einzigen hier drin. Und guck sie dir doch mal an. Sie ist recht schlank aber dennoch gut entwickelt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Ich sagte du sollst die Klappe halten!"

Ich hoffe Wynarl lässt es bleiben, wenn ich mich wieder umdrehe.

Ich drehte mich wieder zurück und sah Nagisa an.

Wynarl hat wirklich recht. Sie ist schlank und gut entwickelt… Scheiße ich sollte lieber an etwas anderes denken… Sie sieht so schön aus, wenn sie schläft… Gehirn! hör damit auf!

„Ich könnte dir auch Geld dafür geben."

„Ich bin nicht bestechlich."

„Wie wäre es dann mit einer Waffe?"

„Was für eine?"

„Was immer du für eine gerne haben würdest."

Ich könnte dann wieder Excalibur haben.

„Wenn du neugierig bist, wieso guckst du dann nicht einfach selbst… Es ist aber nicht so, dass ich es unbedingt sehen möchte…"

Bevor Wynarl den Satz beenden kann klingelt mein Visi-Phone.

Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, danke. Beinahe hätte ich etwas gemacht, was ich sehr bereut hätte.

„Mist. Zu so einem perfekten Zeitpunkt."

„Hallo Meisterlink… Wieso siehst du so aus als würdest du über irgendetwas panisch reagieren? Ist egal. Sind sowohl diese Nagisa und dieser Perversling da?"

„Nennt die mich immer noch Perversling, obwohl ich ihr sagte, dass sie damit aufhören soll."

„Auch wenn unsere Untersuchung komplett mit dem übereinstimmt was Wynarl uns sagte werde ich die Ergebnisse trotzdem erzählen. Vor 3 Jahren hatte sowohl der SEED-Virus und sein Impfstoff hatten eine gegenseitige Wirkung auf manche Humans."

„Natürlich, so ist das also!"

„'So ist das also'? Soll das heißen ihr wart euch nicht komplett sicher deswegen?"

„Nein, war ich nicht. Ich hatte das nur nicht direkt untersuchen können. Aber, weil ich mir mit ihr Nagisa's Körper teile und Nagisa ist ja nun ein Duman, weiß recht viel darüber. Zurück in den alten Tagen war das normal, weil wir alle die SEED untersuchten."

„Hmm… Nun zum Thema der Dumans… oder eher was Nagisa gerade macht…"

„Ah, Emilia, wir haben es endlich entdeckt! Obwohl wir bereits ein Ergebnis haben, werde ich weiter untersuchen. Hör auf herumzualbern und helfe mir mal ein wenig!"

„Sei leise! Ich wollte, dass sie uns wenigstens danken, dafür dass wir es entdeckt haben…"

„Du gehst mittendrin immer irgendwo hin. Nicht jeder hat den Luxus so intelligent wie du zu sein."

„Okay, okay! Ich höre dich ja. Warte noch kurz ich bin gleich da."

„Du scheinst beschäftigt zu sein."

„Ja. Wir wissen jetzt was der Ursprung der Dumans und nun sind alle Wissenschaftler aufgeregt! Und weil ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben muss, vertraue ich dir, dass du Nagisa und den Perversling hilfst! Auf wiedersehen!"

Und damit legte Emilia auf und Wynarl guckte wütend, weil Emilia ihn schon wieder 'Perversling' nannte.

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, ICH BIN KEIN PERVERSLING! Es gibt keinen Grund mich so zu nennen! Achso ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Keine Sorge es ist nur eine einzige, wärst du also so freundlich mir zuzuhören? Es ist eine einfache Bitte. Für Nagisa ist es aber schon eine spezielle Bitte. Könntest du dich bitte mit Nagisa anfreunden? Weil das Mädchen …"

Bevor Wynarl ausreden konnte, schien es so als würde Nagisa jeden Moment aufwachen.

„Hmm…"

„Anscheinend ist unsere Zeit zum Reden nun vorbei. Vergiss meine Bitte aber nicht."

„… Wo bin ich?"

„Guten morgen Nagisa! Gut, dass du wach bist. Hast du gut geschlafen? Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein!"

Wynarl's Gesichtsausdruck nach, dachte er jetzt bestimmt so was wie 'Nur schade, dass ich nichts sehen oder anfassen konnte!'

„… Wynarl?… Das… Äh… Und du bist…"

„Ich bin Meisterlink."

„Ach ja Meisterlink. Tut mir leid. Wo… bin ich? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere war, dass wir auf Neudaiz waren."

„Du bist umgekippt und ich habe dich zurück getragen und du bist auch erst vor Kurzem wach geworden."

„Das ist passiert."

„Tut mir leid. Ich muss dir Schwierigkeiten bereitet haben. Ich werde aber nicht mehr lange ein Hindernis werden. Lasst uns zum nächsten Punkt gehen."

Während Nagisa versuchte aufzustehen, sah es für mich so aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen.

„Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, Nagisa."

„… Aber…"

„Na na na, Nagisa. Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu beeilen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Nimm das Angebot an und ruhe dich noch ein bisschen aus. Wenn du Meisterlink Bescheid gibst, wenn es dir wieder gut geht, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Okay ich werde mich dann auch ein bisschen ausruhen, bevor es weiter geht."

Ich ging in das Wohnzimmer (Deswegen mag ich mein Quartier, es ist aufgebaut wie eine normale Wohnung, mit Küche, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer.) und saß mich auf einen Sessel. Ich konnte hören, dass Nagisa und Wynarl sich noch über etwas unterhielten.

„Nagisa, es wird für dich wohl erschöpfend, oder etwa nicht?"

„Nein, mir geht es gut."

„Nun… Du weißt schon, dass wir einen Körper teilen oder?"

„Ist es so offensichtlich?"

„Nein, ich habe überhaupt keine Idee was gerade passiert…"

„Hör auf herumzualbern!"

„Wenn du so reagierst, ist es noch offensichtlicher."

„Selbst wenn ich müde bin, es gibt niemanden, der mich ersetzen könnte. Mir geht es gut, also werde ich weiter machen. Außerdem haben wir ja noch Meisterlinks Kraft."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ist das so? Bin ich froh."

„Du bist… froh? …Ich glaube das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

„Achso Wynarl, ich habe eine Frage an dich."

„Was für eine?"

„Während ich schlief hörte ich etwas, was ich noch nie gehört habe. Was bedeutet 'gut entwickelt'?"

Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie Wynarl gerade gucken müsste. Man ich darf nicht lachen.

„Nun… 'gut entwickelt' bedeutet… , dass eine Person in etwas sehr talentiert ist. In Kampf oder Führung zum Beispiel."

„Ich verstehe. Es ist also gut."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber es wird normalerweise nicht benutzt, also solltest du es nicht in der Nähe anderer Personen sagen."

'gut entwickelt' bedeutet doch etwas ganz anderes. Ob ich Nagisa sagen sollte, was 'gut entwickelt' wirklich bedeutet? Vielleicht später.

Ich schlief nach dem ich das Gespräch zu ende war ein wenig und als ich aufwachte klingelte mein Visi-Phone.

„Wieso klingelt mein Visi-Phone? Und wo ist Nagisa eigentlich hin?"

Ich bekam die Antwort, als ich an mein Visi-Phone ging und sah, dass es Nagisa war die mich anrief.

„Wie funktioniert das?"

„Sprich einfach hier rein Nagisa."

„Hallo... Hallo. Kannst du mich hören?"

„Das ist kein einseitiges Gespräch Nagisa."

„Alles klar. Ich warte auf dich im Café Meisterlink."

„Wenn du nur das sagen wolltest, wieso rufst du ihn dann..."

Bevor Wynarl zu ende reden konnte lag Nagisa auch schon auf. Und ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Café.


	3. Kapitel 3: Neue Mutationen?

Am Café angekommen suchte ich Nagisa, was nicht so schwer war, weil Wynarls Frisur auch in 1000 Metern Entfernung zu sehen war.

„Und wieso sollte ich hierher kommen?"

„Meisterlink. Tut mir leid, dass du herkommen musstest."

„Wenn du so denkst, hättest du das auch über das Visiphone sagen können. Das Gespräch mit Jemandem einfach so plötzlich zu beenden ist etwas unhöflich."

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie man so etwas benutzt. Ich finde es außer dem besser mit wem persönlich zu reden. Das macht es einfacher für mich mir Sachen zu merken."

„Ach, ist das so."

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich Nagisa? Konntest du dich genug ausruhen?"

„Ja. Dank dir war ich in der Lage genug Ruhe zu haben. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich, wenn ich wollte, bestimmt alles und jeden hier vernichten."

„Lass uns das lieber nicht tun."

„Ja. Ich weiß. Ich werde keine so zerstörerische Kraft an einem Ort, wie diesen hier, verwenden."

„Das ist schon mal viel besser."

„Was den nächsten Zielort angeht... Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe mich noch nicht entscheiden können wo es hingeht."

„Wir wollen ehrlich mit dir sein. Nagisa und ich wissen nur ungefähre Orte, wo wir suchen könnten. Also sind wir zu jeden einzelnen hingegangen und haben so genau wie möglich gesucht."

„Und nebenbei wurden wir auch bisher immer von den wilden Tieren dort angegriffen. Es ist am Schwierigsten mit den plötzlichen Mutationen durch den Einfluss des Fragments."

„Solange ihr nur in etwa wisst, wo eins sein könnte, müssen wir..."

„Wir müssen einfach zu Fuß danach suchen."

„Wenn wir erfahren, dass es irgendwo plötzliche Mutationen gibt, wissen wir, dass es ungefähr in diesem Gebiet ein Fragment gibt. Wie auch immer, wir haben derzeit keine solche Verbindung ausmachen können..."

Mein Visiphone klingelte auf einmal mit einem Anruf. Ich wusste aber bereits, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln müsste.

„Das hört sich an wie dein Visiphone, Meisterlink. Nun geh schon ran."

O Wow. Es ist Kraz. Bestimmt will er, dass ich irgendeinen weggelaufenen Typen, dem er Geld geliehen hat, einfange und zu ihm bringe.

„Hi, Kraz."

„Hey, Meisterlink! Hast du während du im Café, weit weg von Emilia, entspannst irgendwie Freizeit?"

„Klar. Habe zur Zeit eher nichts zu tun. Also worum geht es?"

„Wir haben ja nicht ausgemacht, dass du immer ihr Bodyguard bist."

„Erstmal, wenn wir Meisterlink helfen, würde es bestimmt eine große Hilfe werden, um die restlichen Fragmente auszumachen."

„Jemand von den GUARDIANS entschied, direkt in Aktion zu treten. Kannst du die Person als dein Klient für mich nehmen? Die GUARDIANS entschieden voraus zu gehen und G.R.M.s Privatgrundstück zu untersuchen. Anscheinend soll es dort plötzliche Mutationen geben."

„Buahaha-" Wynarl hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Also zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Dann ist ja alles gut.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre es Fräulein Lumia, die dich auf dieser Mission begleiten wird. Also wäre es doch einfach dich zu schicken, oder?"

Das stimmt. Lumia hat schon des Öfteren an meiner Seite gekämpft, als das war mit dem Subspace-Fall und Kumhan.

„Solange die Stärke an der Anzahl liegt, wieso dann nicht gleich noch eine starke Person mitnehmen? Sie sagten mir, dass sie dir alles erzählen, wenn du erst einmal dort angekommen bist. Ich zähle auf dich, dass du dich um alles kümmerst 'Held'."

Kraz legte mit diesen Worten auf.

„Meisterlink! Ich bin zuversichtlich in meinen Kampf-Fähigkeiten. Wenn es dazu käme, bin ich sicher, dass ich auch dich besiegen könnte."

Nagisa hör auf mich mit deinem Schwert zu bedrohen! Das ist nicht witzig!

„Wow, Nagisa hat ihren Zug zu dir so schnell gemacht-das ist nicht wie man mit der Person sprechen sollte, die eingewilligt hat dein Bodyguard zu sein!"

„Nun, seit Meisterlink mein Bodyguard ist, denkst du ich werde zurückgelassen werden?"

„Selbst wenn wir sagten, dass er dich nicht immer beschützen muss! Ernsthaft, es muss nützlich sein, sich nur an das zu erinnern, woran man sich erinnern möchte..."

„Wie dem auch sei, über die Fragmente... Wir können nicht sagen, dass dort definitiv eins ist, aber bei der Nummer, die noch übrig ist, ist es eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dort ein Fragment ist."

„Natürlich werde ich dir nicht im Wege stehen, Meisterlink. Aber könntest du mich bitte mitnehmen?"

„Na klar. Das wollte ich so oder so machen."

„ ...Ach ja genau. Das stimmt. Meisterlink, **ist** ja auch mein Bodyguard. Meisterlink würde sicher überall hingehen, wo auch immer ich hin möchte. Ich glaube ich habe keine andere Wahl als mit zu gehen. ...hehehe."

„Nun tu nicht so, als ob du von Anfang an nicht mit wolltest... Aber ich muss schon sagen, mir gefällt es, wie du reagierst."

Ich ging zu Kraz und holte den Papierkram für die Mission ab.

Mann... Das Missionen mit den GUARDIANS immer zur Hälfte aus Papierkram bestehen müssen... Hmm... Oh Shit. Nagisas Nachname wird benötigt.

Ich ging zurück zum Café um Nagisa nach ihren Nachnamen zu fragen.

„Hmm, Meisterlink. Stimmt etwas nicht? Brauchst du etwas von mir?"

„Nun... Ich brauche deinen Nachnamen."

„Mein 'Nachname'? Was ist das denn?"

„Ich brauche ihn hierfür." Ich zeigte Nagisa den Papierkram für die Mission.

„Achso ich verstehe. Du musst das Registrierungsformular für deinen Klienten ausfüllen. Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich werde dir deine Frage nicht beantworten können. Oder besser, dein Nachname dürfte doch auch gehen, oder?"

Oh man. Das darf ich dann erst einmal erklären... Wenn man bedenkt, dass gerade Lumia uns auf dieser Mission begleiten wird... Ich glaube sie trifft erst einmal einen voreiligen Entschluss...

„Sie versucht jetzt nicht arrogant zu sein. Oh und mich brauchst du nicht zu fragen. Nagisa hat ihren Nachnamen bereits vergessen, als wir uns begegnet sind."

„ …Halt den Mund, ich erinnere mich wie dieses 'Nachnamen'-Ding früher funktionierte. Emilias Nachname ist... 'Emilia Percival', richtig?... Meiner war so ähnlich. …Nein, war er anders? Ich glaube es war 'Nagisa etwas-oder-anderes', oder etwas Ähnliches, das meinen Namen verbunden hat. Nun, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern was es war, also nimm einfach was du möchtest als mein 'Nachname'. Wenn dir keiner einfallen möchte, nimm einfach etwas, das passt, denke ich."

„...Hahaha-!" Wynarl versuchte schon wieder nicht zu lachen. Es gelang ihm aber nur schwer.

„Stimmt etwas nicht Wynarl?"

„Nun, du scheinst dir nicht bewusst zu sein, was du sagst. Wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, Nagisa, ist es nie langweilig."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Hmm? Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du es zu Zeit nicht verstehst. Wie auch immer, es könnte interessant sein, wenn du dich an diesen Moment erinnerst, wenn du etwas mehr gelernt hast."

„Ich werde dann zwar etwas... ich meine einiges... zu erklären haben. Aber ich werde meinen Nachnamen bei dir schreiben. Ich hoffe nur die Erklärung geht schnell..."

„Alles klar. Und wann geht es los?"

„Ich muss jetzt erst einmal den Papierkram zu den GUARDIANS schicken. Dann können wir auch gleich los."

Ich verließ das Café und ging in Richtung Little Wing Büro. Dort angekommen gab ich Kraz den Papierkram, damit dieser ihn an die GUARDIANS weiterleitet.

Und nun mit Nagisa auf zum Ort der Mission. To hell it goes!

Auf Parum angekommen.

„Ah, hier drüben. Meisterlink. Wir haben schon lange keine Mission mehr gemeinsam gemacht. Ich bin froh dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe du machst auch dieses Mal dein Bestes. Oh! Die Person dort drüben... Ist sie ein neues Mitglied von Little Wing?"

„Ich? Ja das stimmt. Gut beobachtet. Mein Name ist Nagisa. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ach der Name steht auf dem Formular, dass für Meisterlink an die GUARDIANS geschickt wurde... Aber wieso habt ihr beide den gleichen Nachnamen? Ist sie deine Frau?"

Lumias Gesicht wurde knallrot als sie das fragte und sie guckte auch schnell in die andere Richtung.

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Nagisa kann sich nur nicht an ihren Nachnamen erinnern, deswegen haben wir entschieden, dass ich meinen Nachnamen bei ihr ebenfalls reinschreibe."

„Achso dann ist ja alles gut."

„Wie dem auch sei. Was hat es mit diesen plötzlichen Mutationen zu tun?"

„Ach ja. Es wäre besser, wenn die Person von G.R.M. uns das erklärt. Er/sie sollte jeden Moment hier sein."

In diesem Moment kam Hyuga näher.

„Also ist jeder bereits hier versammelt? Bitte entschuldigt meine Verspätung."

„Äh... Wa... Hyuga? Wieso ist Hyuga hier?"

„Hyuga arbeitet bei G.R.M. Lumia... War er etwa mal bei den GUARDIANS?"

„Oh, wenn das mal nicht die kleine Lumia ist. Von all den Leuten, die bei den GUARDIANS arbeiten, schickten sie dich, meine Liebe."

„Ähm... Hyuga. Könntest du bitte aufhören mich 'klein' zu nennen? Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr."

„Upps. Tut mir leid. Aber du bist wirklich schön geworden, oder etwa nicht...? Ich wette die Jungen in deiner Nähe können dich nicht alleine lassen, oder?"

„Aber es ist gerade diese Art von Sprachstil, den ich nicht-"

„Meine Güte, die GUARDIANS müssen ziemlich verwittert und vertrocknet ohne mich sein. Von allen schönen Blumen dort, kam nur eine um mich zu finden."

„Hyuga..."

„... alle Mädchen und Frauen bei den GUARDIANS denken nicht ständig an dich. Und ich bin ebenfalls nicht an dir interessiert. Wieso findest du nicht einfach heraus, was diese Nagisa Person dich fragen möchte?"

„Tut mir leid. Nun was für eine Frage könnten sie wohl für mich ha-"

Als Hyuga sich zu Nagisa drehte öffnete sich sein Mund erst einmal sehr weit.

„... Ha... Hallo." Nagisa drehte ihr Gesicht von Hyuga weg.

„Ähm korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber haben wir uns nicht schon einmal gesehen?"

„Vielleicht. Aber laut meinen Erinnerungen ist heute das erste Mal, das wir uns sehen. Vielleicht hast du nur wen gesehen, der mir ähnlich sieht."

„Und auch die gleichen Klamotten trägt wie sie?"

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass diese Person es mag, sich wie mich zu kleiden? Ja, das muss es sein."

„Wären sie so freundlich und würden ihre Augenklappe für einen Moment ablegen?"

„Würdest du eine Frau darum bitten ihre Kleidung 'abzulegen'?"

Guter Konter Nagisa.

„Eine Augenklappe ist kein Kleidungsstück!"

„Für mich ist die Augenklappe wie ein Kleidungsstück. Wenn ich die Augenklappe ablege, wirst du mich bestimmt auch bitten meine Jacke auszuziehen."

„**So eine **Art Bitte war es nicht!"

„Hey, Hyuga. Lass es sein. Das ist nicht die Person, die bei G.R.M. einbrach. Also lass es endlich sein. Das nervt nur."

„Okay... Solange du mir sagst ich solle es sein lassen, Meisterlink. Dann werde ich es für den Moment sein lassen. Also was wollten sie mich fragen?"

„Es geht um die plötzlichen mutierten Lebensformen. Zu was für Lebewesen mutieren sie?"

„Ich hörte, dass, laut dem Forschungsteam, nur körperliche Änderungen auftreten. Man könnte sagen, dass das genau so wie bei den plötzlichen Mutationen einiger Humans zu Dumans passiert."

„Selbst wenn es auf so einem kleinen Gebiet passierte, ist es wie die plötzlichen Mutationen, die bei Lebensformen, wie Astarks oder Walmus passierten."

„Ich hoffe hier sind keine Astarks... Ich hasse Astarks."

„Zu dieser Zeit war Dark Falz... Nein die SEED waren bereits versiegelt, oder?"

„Ähmm... Ja. Das stimmt. Es war so um die Zeit rum."

„Es sieht so aus, dass selbst in diesem Gebiet die plötzlichen Mutationen regelmäßig passieren. Mit Lumia gehörend zum GUARDIANS Forschungsteam, kam ich hinzu, um euch herumzuführen."

„Aber wieso du, Hyuga? Ich weiß, dass ist G.R.M.s Privatgrundstück, aber hätten sie nicht auch wen anderes schicken können?"

„Nun, es wurde mir gesagt, dass ich gehen sollte, damit ich dich und die wunderschöne Frau dort drüben treffen konnte! Ist das zu fassen?"

„Antworte mir bitte ernsthaft."

„Alles klar. Da sind mehrere Gründe wieso ich geschickt wurde, die ich dir nennen könnte. Einer wäre, dass G.R.M. gerade nur wenige Mitarbeiter hat, ein Andere wäre, dass so was zu, zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigung gehört."

„Verstanden. Du hast also über Sachen, die mit dir zu tun haben, zu überlegen?"

„Denke ich immer nur an Frauen? Stimmt doch, oder Nagisa?"

„Du solltest dich nicht mit mir über solche Dinge unterhalten. Es wäre nur zu schwer für dich."

„So kaltherzig!... Wie auch immer, das ist in Ordnung. Sollen wir dann losgehen?"

„Ja wir sollten dann jetzt endlich mal anfangen... Ich möchte die Mission so schnell wie möglich beenden."

„...Ja! Ich habe es geschafft da unbeschadet raus zu kommen!"

„Das war unglaublich wie du dein Gesichtsausdruck nicht geändert hast, als du das sagtest, Nagisa. Ich war der Einzige, der durch dein Akt sah."

„Worüber redest du? Wenigstens hat der Typ nicht weiter nachgefragt. Ich musste mein Schauspiel benutzen, um sie auszutricksen."

„Schauspiel sagst du? Für mich sah es eher so aus, als wärst du zwischen einem Stein und einem harten Platz gefangen. Ich dachte du würdest jeden Moment die Wahrheit sagen."

„Hey, Meisterlink. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich die Wahrheit preisgegeben habe oder etwa doch?"

„Ach Quatsch. Das war recht gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hyuga dich weiterhin verdächtigt."

„Genau! Siehst du Wynarl? Mein Schauspiel war kein Müll."

„Nun so etwas ist in Ordnung und so, aber es scheint ein Fragment hier in der Nähe zu sein."

„Wenn es darauf ankommt, werde ich halt Gewalt anwenden, wenn ich muss. Sie könnten dann vor mit Angst haben, aber... Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt."

„Hör mal Nagisa. Ich bevorzuge es, dass meine Hände nicht durch irgendeinen dreckigen Job schmutzig werden."

„Was sagst du da Wynarl? Ich kann gut schauspielern. Über lass die dreckigen Jobs einfach mir."

Nagisa, Wynarl, Lumia und ich folgten Hyuga und töteten mehrere Monster auf dem Weg bis Hyuga auf einmal anhielt.

„Weil hier in der Nähe diese Mutationen entstanden, wurden die nötigen Fallen, um die Monster fangen zu können, bereits bestellt. Die Fallen müssten auch schon aufgestellt sein. Hier in der Nähe sollte zumindest eine Falle platziert sein."

„Ja hier ist die Falle!" Hyuga zeigte auf vier sehr kleine Säulen, die in Form eines Quadrates platziert wurden.

„Okay und was soll darin eingesperrt werden?"

„Ein Evil Shark. Da kommt auch schon einer. Meisterlink, könntest du das bitte übernehmen?"

„Klar, wenn es nicht anders geht... Darf ich die Monster auch töten?"

„Nein, das darfst du nicht!"

„Okay okay. Raste nicht so aus Hyuga."

„Dann mal los... Das kann ja mal heiter werden."

Ich ging in die Nähe der Falle und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Evil Sharks auf mich zu lenken.

„Guck hierher, du feiges Arschloch!" Ich warf einen kleinen Stein auf den Evil Shark, welcher sich dann auch umdrehte und auf mich zu rannte.

„Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..." Ich sprang in dem Moment zur Seite als der Evil Shark mich angreifen wollte und er landete direkt in der Falle.

„Sperr die Falle schnell zu Hyuga."

„Okay." In der nächsten Sekunde wurden die Säulen von gelben Strahlen verbunden.

„Du warst großartig. Könntest du auch die nächsten Fallen übernehmen?"

„Ich frage lieber nicht wieso ich das machen soll."

„Dann ist ja gut. Wir zählen auf dich."

Wenigstens darf ich die Monster töten, die nicht gefangen werden müssen...

„Weiter vorne ist auch wieder eine Falle. Dieses Mal müssen drei Monster gefangen werden. Ein Polty, ein Go Vahra und ein Astark. Sag mir einfach wieder-"

„ICH WERDE DAS NICHT MACHEN! ICH HASSE DIESE GOTTVERDAMMTEN ASTARKS!"

„Wie dem auch sei. Du hast gesagt, dass du es übernimmst die Monster in die Fallen zu lotsen."

„Ich hasse dich Hyuga!"

„Das meint Meisterlink nicht so Hyuga. Er hat das auch zu mir gesagt, als er mit mir eine Mission machen musste. Und trotzdem sind Meisterlink und ich wie Freunde zueinander. Ich glaube zu Emilia sagte er es auch einmal."

„Ich meine es so. Ich hasse dich gottverdammt nochmal Hyuga. Ich kann es sogar gerne öfter sagen. Ich hasse dich und diese gottverdammten Astarks. Aber ich weiß genau, dass ich es trotzdem machen muss. GOD DAMN IT!"

Fluchend ging ich zu den Fallen hin und konnte Lumia und Nagisa reden hören, während ich auf dem Weg war.

„Nagisa, du tust mir jetzt schon leid."

„Wieso tu ich dir leid Lumia?"

„Weil Meisterlink sehr oft flucht... Oder einfach auf die Gegner losgeht... Oder auch manchmal einfach Kopfhörer in die Ohren tut und Musik hört..."

„Nagisa braucht dir nicht leid tun, Lumia."

Tze... Ich sollte lieber meine Musik anmachen bevor der Astark hier ist.

Ich nahm meine Kopfhörer und steckte sie in meine Ohren.

Hmm... Ahh das Lied hier.

(Slit the throat of reason and reality)

Oh ja das passt perfekt.

(Cut myself and scream for their insanity)

Ein teuflisches Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht als ich den Polty sah.

Da ist auch schon mein erstes Ziel.

(Wake up to this nightmare that will never end)

Also der Polty soll in die gelbe Falle oder?

(The main attraction of this twisted master plan)

"HEY SHITHEAD POLTY KOMM UND HOL MICH!"

Ich warf ein Stein auf den Polty, welcher sich dann zu mir umdrehte und auf mich zu rannte.

(Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze)

"REINGEFALLEN! WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH!" ich fing an böse zu lachen, nachdem ich zur Seite sprang, als der Polty versuchte mich anzugreifen.

(Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey)

"EY! HYUGA DER POLTY IST IN DER FALLE! JETZT LAS DIE GOTTVERDAMMTE FALLE ENDLICH ZUSCHNAPPEN!"

(Fist against my face they bring me to my knees)

"Okay, okay schon erledigt." Hyugas Stimme kam nur ganz leise an.

(The pressure's crushing down so hard)

So wer ist der Nächste? Ah da ist ja der Go Vahra.

Erneut kreuzte ein teuflisches Lächeln mein Gesicht.

(I can't break free)

Ich warf wieder ein Stein nach dem Go Vahra.

"HÖRT ENDLICH AUF MICH ZU IGNORIEREN!"

(When I can feel my skin crawl)

Ah endlich folgt er mir.

"Komm und hol mich. SHITHEAD!"

(When I'm about to crack)

Der Go Vahra folgte mir bis zur Falle, bei welcher ich kehrt machte und hinter den Go Vahra ging und in in die Falle katapultierte.

(The hunger for revenge)

"Hyuga schließ die blaue Falle!"

(gives me strength to stand)

"Okay. Kannst du aber auch mal bitte sagen?"

(I will be your deadman)

"Wenn du denkst du könntest mich dazu zwingen hast du dich geschnitten."

(With nothing but this blood on my hands)

Und da ist der gottverdammte Astark. Dann muss für ihn wohl die grüne Falle sein.

(Stuck in your wonderland)

"EY MOTHERFUCKING ASTARK! ICH BIN HIER GOTTVERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"

Ich schoss ihn mit Edil Fosil einmal an, damit er mich verfolgt.

(I just want to make you bleed like me)

SHIT... ich habe das nicht gut genug durchdacht.

Der Astark rannte hinter mir her und ich musste wegrennen, da ich ihn ja nicht töten darf.

(Everyday goes by without a second thought)

"Hyuga schliess schonmal drei der vier Seiten der Falle!"

(Living in a perfect and controlled project)

"Ok. Aber wieso?"

(A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite)

"Ich habe eine Idee."

Ich hoffe nur die Idee funktioniert...

(Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?)

Okay der Astark rennt mir immer noch hinterher. Dann könnte es doch klappen.

(So what if no one cares)

Ich rannte mit dem Astark in die Falle rein.

(Enough to make a change)

"Hyuga. Wenn ich "Jetzt" schreie, musst du die Falle komplett schließen!"

"Alles klar Meisterlink."

(I give my bleeding heart out for one reason)

Ich rutschte unter den Astark durch und rannte aus der Falle raus.

(I will be your deadman)

"JETZT!"

(With nothing but this blood on my hands)

"Alles klar!"

( Stuck in your wonderland)

Kaum war ich aus der Falle draußen schloss sich auf die Letzte der vier Seiten.

(I want to make you bleed just like me)

Puhh... Das war knapp.

(So make me your deadman)

Musik wieder aus und Kopfhörer aus den Ohren raus.

"So! Ein Polty, ein Go Vahra und ein Astark auf Bestellung." Ich grinste leicht.

"Meisterlink, ich weiß nicht wirklich wieso aber dein Grinsen macht mir Angst."

"Ok... Gut zu wissen Lumia." Ich grinste weiter.

"Meisterlink. Bist du bereit für das nächste Gebiet?"

"Eigentlich... IST ES MIR SCHEIßEGAL SOLANGE NUR WIEDER KEIN FUCKING ASTARK DABEI IST!"

"Dann kannst du froh sein, weil das war der einzige Astark."

"FUCK YEAH! THANK GOD!" Ich sprang auf und streckte meine Fäuste in Richtung Himmel.

"Aber die Mission ist noch nicht vorbei."

"Ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass kein Astark mehr dabei ist."

"Ah wir sind da. Hier müssen zwei Pal Sharks eingefangen werden."

"Warte mal... Na toll."

"Was 'Na toll'?"

"Die Fallen hier sind defekt. Wenn eine aktiviert wird, wird auch gleich die andere aktiviert."

"Ach komm schon ernsthaft?!"

"Sollte aber nicht wirklich ein Problem darstellen. Du musst die beiden Pal Sharks nur nahezu gleichzeitig einfangen."

"Na dann..."

Okay da sind die zwei Pal Sharks... Die Fallen sind... Ah da! Okay, beide gleichzeitig in die Fallen zu kriegen sollte wirklich kein Problem werden.

"Meisterlink! Weißt du schon wie du es angehen wirst?"

"Ja weiß ich." In dem Moment war auch schon wieder das teuflische Lächeln zurück.

"HEY! ARSCHLÖCHER! KOMM UND HOLT MICH!"

Ich warf auf beide Pal Sharks jeweils ein Stein, wodurch sich beide zu mir drehten und mir hinter herrannten.

Ein Glück sind die Fallen nahezu nebeneinander.

Ich rannte zwischen den Fallen durch während die Pal Sharks jeweils eine Falle betraten.

"Hyuga. Schließ jetzt die Fallen!"

"Alles klar. Fallen geschlossen. Das sollte es gewesen sein. Lasst uns aber lieber noch einmal weiter hineingehen."

"Alles klar."

"Okay. Hyuga."

"Muss das sein?..."

"Ja muss es Meisterlink!"

"Okay. Dann mal los..."

"Gut, dass du es verstehst... WAS IST DAS?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DAS IST VERDAMMT GROß!"

"Anscheinend war es das noch nicht. Zum Glück ist eine Falle in der Richtung."

"Ach menno... Konnte die Mission nicht jetzt schon fertig sein?"

"Da ist es."

Ich scannte das Vieh mit meiner Spezialbrille.

Ok. Name ist Bola Vreema.

WAS NICHT MEHR INFORMATION?!

"Wow... Das Bola Vreema Vieh ist ja richtig blöd."

"Wieso?"

"Es rannte einfach so ohne Grund in die Falle rein. Also Hyuga mach dein Job und schließ die Falle."

"Okay. So Falle zu. Bola Vreema wurde gefangen."

"Was ist das für ein Geräusch?"

Ich sah in Richtung Falle

"OH SHIT! RENNT!"

Die Falle explodierte wodurch Bola Vreema wieder frei kam.

"Und was jetzt, Hyuga?"

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl als es zu töten."

"WURDE AUCH ENDLICH MAL ZEIT, DASS ICH EIN MONSTER TÖTEN DARF!"

In dem Moment schoß es Raketen auf mich.

"FUCK..." Ich holte Ely Sion raus und zerschnitt jede einzelne Rakete.

"DU KANNST DICH WEHREN WIE DU WILLST! DU WIRST JETZT SO ODER SO STERBEN!"

Ich rannte auf Bola Vreema zu und rammte Ely Sion in seinen Körper.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! FUCKING DIE!"

Ich schlug mit Ely Sion mehrere Male auf Bola Vreema ein und mein Gesicht und meine Kleidung wurde komplett rot wegen dem Blut.

Ich fing an verrückt zu lachen.

"ENDLICH MAL! WURDE AUCH MAL FUCKING ZEIT, DASS ICH WIEDER ETWAS TÖTEN DURFTE!"

"..."

"Jep. Meisterlink ist immer noch so wie vor einem halben Jahr."

"WIESO LASSEN DIE DIESEN VERRÜCKTEN FREI RUMLAUFEN?!"

"Wynarl... Nur so zur Info. Niemand lässt mich frei rumlaufen. Sie trauen sich nur nicht etwas gegen mich zu unternehmen, weil ich nur auf Missionen so ausraste."

"Aber... Aber... Dich darf man doch nicht frei rumlaufen lassen!"

"Doch. Einfach anstelle des "verrückt" Teil schreiben, dass ich Missionen mit 100% Genauigkeit erledige. Dann denkt jeder, dass das normal für mich wäre."

"..."

Oh mann Wynarls Gesicht wenn er sprachlos ist, ist einfach nicht zu schlagen.

"Okay. Das war es doch dann mit dieser Mission, oder?"

"Ja war es Meisterlink. Wir werden euch Bescheid geben, wenn es weiter geht."

"Alles klar. Dann auf Wiedersehen."

Nagisa und ich betraten mein Raumschiff und flogen zurück nach Clad 6, um Kraz den Missionsverlauf zu berichten.

"Die Mission ist so ausgefallen wie sonst auch."

"Also habt ihr Beziehungsweise hast du alle Monster getötet."

"Nicht alle. Aber die, die ich töten durfte haben nicht lange überlebt."

"Das sehe ich. Geh dich waschen und zieh saubere Kleidung an. Ich habe etwas sehr Wichtiges zu verkünden."

Oh mann. Was Kraz wohl schon wieder möchte. Egal ab waschen und dann wieder zurück ins Büro von Little Wing.

Nachdem ich mich gewaschen und saubere Kleidung angezogen habe, ging ich wieder zum Büro zurück und stand vor der Tür.

Alles klar. Egal was es ist. Es kann ja nicht allzu schlimm sein. Bestimmt wieder eine Mission oder so etwas.

Ich betrat das Little Wing Büro und meine Hoffnung auf eine Mission wurde zu nichte gemacht.

* * *

**Bemerkung vom Autor: Tut mir leid, dass so lange nichts von mir kam. Aber ich wusste nicht wie ich das Kapitel weiterführen lassen sollte.  
**

**Aber trotzdem danke für die Geduld.**


End file.
